


Dea drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Prison, Sexual Slavery, Short One Shot, Slavery, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La dea drago ama sottomettere gli esseri umani.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 4. ChampagneNumero parole: 1094.Scritto per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: bottoni rossi al posto degli occhi.





	Dea drago

Dea drago

Tepet gemette, trattenuta da delle pesanti catene.

< Com’è potuto succedere che proprio io, principessa del regno scarlatto, sia stata sacrificata alla dea drago?

Mio padre temeva questo, con me finisce la dinastia. Avrei dovuto comunque sposare colui che avrebbe governato il mio regno, ma sarebbe stato comunque un uomo.

Speravo che sulla mia pelle sarebbe apparsa una qualunque impurità che mi avrebbe salvato dalla mia eccessiva bellezza. Così non è stato, ed ora sono qui, piegata, per evitare che la dea evochi i fantasmi degl’inferi o scateni la propria potenza contro la mia gente, o la capitale > pensò.

La dea avanzò, aveva assunto l’aspetto di una donna dalla lunga coda candida, completamente liscia, delle scaglie dorate le brillavano sulla fronte.

“La tua mente si piegherà. Il tuo sangue, già, mi appartiene” sussurrò, alla schiava.

La guardò esausta, in ginocchio, e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorrisetto.

< Questa notte ci sarà la giusta fase lunare per piegarla completamente. Tutto sta andando come dovrebbe, ormai sono secoli che mi sono specializzata.

I patrizi sono così infarciti di nozioni che ci vuole un po’ più di tempo. Però sono più morbidi, puliti e più soddisfacente divertirsi con loro. Soprattutto quando sono giovani vergini, invece che bambini spauriti > rifletté.

“Perché mi hai raggiunto qui nel sotterraneo?” domandò la schiava. Digrignò i denti. “Cosa vuoi da me?” sibilò.

< Oh, ma io voglio molte cose da te > pensò la dragonessa, i suoi occhi lampeggiarono nella penombra.

L’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra circolare in alto, alle spalle della schiava incatenata con le braccia spalancata. Le catene pendevano dal soffitto, con larghi anelli di metallo.

“Fino ad ora siamo partite col piede sbagliato, tesoro. Ho dovuto farti mangiare a forza, ti sei divincolata mentre ti lavavo. Io voglio solo occuparmi di te e tu mi rifuggi” disse la dea. Si guardò le unghie e ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Ci godi a vedermi così, vero? Ami che le tue vittime siano debole e indifese, pronte a piegarsi ai tuoi desideri. VERO?!” gridò Tepet con voce roca.

La dragonessa si sedette accanto a lei, mostrandole una bottiglia e due calici di vetro.

“Io voglio festeggiare, con te” disse, maliziosamente. Guardò la luce all’interno farsi via via più aranciata, man mano che il tramonto avanzava. “Ogni tua caratteristica è un inno alla pura bellezza”. Stappò la bottiglia con la punta della coda.

< Festeggiare? Io vorrei morire, ma lo sento che lei ha potere su di me. Mi domina ed ora…

Sento la saliva aumentare nella mia bocca. Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo dal liquido dorato nel bicchiere, le mie pupille sono dilatate mentre fisso le bollicine.

Mi sento così debole da non avere fame. Eppure, nonostante io sia distrutta, sfinita, ora desidero bere quel liquido. Non è semplicemente sete, è desiderio.

Sì, sto sbavando per un po’ di champagne! > pensò la prigioniera. Guardava il movimento del bicchiere che la dragonessa gli faceva fare.

< I suoi occhi sono vitrei, sembrano senz’anima. La luna sale e la sua volontà scende > rifletté la dea.

Si versò lo champagne nell’altro bicchiere, posò la bottiglia e, utilizzando la coda, bevve il proprio champagne. L’altro calice lo faceva ondeggiare davanti al viso della giovane, sempre più vicino.

Tepet muoveva la testa, seguendo il movimento del bicchiere.

“I-il… sì… il m-mio… sangue… ti… ti… ap-appartiene…” gemette piano.

< Presto sarai come una bambola vuota. Sostituirò i tuoi occhi con dei bottoni rossi e ti metterò insieme a tutti gli altri > pensò la dea.

Le aprì la bocca e le versò dentro lo champagne, delicatamente. “Non è una brutta cosa che adesso sia io a comandare. Hai sempre dovuto avere un controllo perfetto. Ora puoi lasciarti andare, lasciar fare tutto a me.

Nessuno ti dirà come comportarti, che persona dovrai essere. Sarà bello” le sussurrò.

“Era così buono…” gemette Tepet. Serrò gli occhi e scosse il capo. “N-no! No, cosa sto dicendo!” gridò. Le sue labbra erano umide per il rivolo di saliva e champagne che le era scivolato dalla bocca, lungo il viso, gocciolandole tra i seni.

“Tu devi obbedire” disse la dea. La guardò negli occhi, continuando a tenerle il viso bloccato con la mano, dalle lunghe unghie aguzze.

“N-no” biascicò Tepet.

< Ecco, la luna è alta, adesso. Il suo potere si riversa su di me. Ora posso finire di controllarla > pensò la dragonessa.

“TU DEVI OBBEDIRE” ordinò.

“I-io…” farfugliò la ragazza.

< Le-lei… mi renderebbe brava, buona… Sì, sarebbe bello farsi sottomettere… Significherebbe che sto facendo il mio dovere >. I pensieri le si confusero.

“Tu ‘devi’ obbedire” ripeté la dea, addolcendo il tono.

< Sì, adoro obbedire… Così ho uno scopo… sono così felice > pensò Tepet, sorridendo.

“Io obbedisco” capitolò.

“Bene” si congratulò la dea. Un sorriso felino le piegò le labbra.

< Ha degli occhi così belli, mi sembra di affondare in quell’azzurro così terso. Anche così spenti e vacui sono stupendi. Sì, la sua volontà si è arresa, ora potrò darle qualsiasi ordine > pensò.

Le portò la bottiglia alle labbra e la fece bere, pian piano, guardando le sue guance diventare sempre più rosse. Con la coda le strappò di dosso i vestiti, giocherellando distrattamente con uno dei due seni.

“Fantastica su di me, su di noi. Desidera questo destino” le soffiava lasciva.

Tepet si ritrovò con la bocca aperta, a respirare affannosamente, incapace di chiuderla.

"L'idea stessa di essere il mio giocattolo, il mio schiavo, ti porterà felicità. Anche se tu avessi il potere di resistere ai miei poteri, e così non è, desidererai troppo tutto questo per poterti sottrarre.

Bambolina, desidererai irresistibilmente di sottometterti” disse la dragonessa, liberandola dalle catene.

< Io sono nel tuo sangue! > ululò mentalmente.

Tepet rovinò pesantemente al suolo.

< Tutto confuso… travolgente… BELLO!... Mi schiaccia… obbedire… buona… >. I suoi pensieri erano un filo scoordinato.

La dragonessa la fece stendere sulle sue gambe, mordicchiando la sua pelle morbida, lasciando i segni dei suoi denti. La leccò avidamente, guardandola fremere.

Tepet gemette piano, quando la padrona iniziò a sculacciarla. “I-io… mi sottometto…” balbettò, mentre si contorceva sulla dea.

“Brava, ragazza… Ripetilo” ordinò la dea, mordendola con foga alla spalla.

“Io… mi sottometto… a te!” gridò in estasi la giovane.

< Come sempre sono una domatrice eccezionale > pensò la dragonessa, guardando il corpo della vittima illuminato dalla luce della luna. “Vedi che c’era da festeggiare?” le domandò, mentre con una gomitata faceva cadere a terra la bottiglia ormai vuota. “… mia piccola schiava?”. Aggiunse.

Tepet annuì vigorosamente.


End file.
